Homophobia Is Gay: A Frerard Story
by AlanJo
Summary: Frerard. Gerard is a simple high school student but he's also gay and if this isn't seen a big enough problem soon he has a boyfriend, Frank.
1. 1 New kid

Gerard's POV

I stared, deep in thought, at the picture in front of me. Sure geography is one of my worst subjects but at least I don't need to pay much attention, until I look up. The entire class is staring at me; their faces marked with disapproval, even the teacher looks disappointed that I'm here.

'Mr. Way, are you even listening to any of this?' The teachers cold, eyes dug into me and I shifted a little in my seat 'well?' she asked.

'Slightly miss' Urgh, pressure makes my voice sound strange and so the class erupts with laughter.

'Pay attention next time' she says before turning back round and pointing at her crap drawing of the Earth 'not even bothering to tell everyone one off for laughing at me'

I slid back into my dream-like state until I was awoke again by someone entering the classroom. I hadn't seen this kid before, his hair was long, brown and covered nearly his entire face, he wore black skinny jeans, a Misfits tee and his arms were covered with tattoos and it seemed like there were more under his tee. To be honest I already liked him; he was quite handsome, but he was definitely not gay.

'Sorry I'm late' he said, his voice was calm and for a few seconds I'd lost myself in it and had to knock myself back into reality or face a lecture about paying attention.

'Okay, go sit over there' there would only be one spare seat left in the classroom, and that seat would be next to mine 'why are you late?' she looked at him with her cold-eyed stare yet it seemed to have no effect on him.

'It's my first day' he said 'I got lost' a few of the girls giggled and he winked at them as he passed them towards the empty seat. No, definitely not gay, shame, he is pretty hot.

He came and threw his bag onto the floor and slumped into the seat, he turned to face me but I was staring directly at the textbook, my long black hair being used as a shield to cover my face.

'What's your name?' I jerked my head up to see the teacher staring straight at the kid next to me. That was a good question what is his name I thought.

'Frank' he said. A nice face a nice name, I thought, better than mine; Gerard, I wasn't called Gerard much anyway, mainly faggot or just fag or they didn't speak to me at all.

'Surname?' She said, I guessed, trying to make him shudder with her cold-eyed stare; Frank didn't move and inch.

'Iero'

The teacher tapped some letters into the computer, looked confused and then returned to lecturing us about the Earth

Frank turned to me 'this is B4 Geography right?'

I looked up and his confused face made me smile. 'Yeah' I said

'It's obvious I'm Frank so who are you?'

'Gerard' I said. And for the first time I looked at Frank's beautiful hazel eyes and was lost in them, that's when I knew that I was in love with Frank Iero.

The moment continued like this as Frank and I stared into each others eyes trying to figure out why the other wouldn't look away. And the way we were staring at each other made the mood feel almost romantic; and then someone looked across.

'Oi, Gerard you faggot don't go making anyone else gay like you'

The class turned back to face us already laughing at the comment and wanting to see proof of, but by now I'd already moved and was face-deep in the textbook with my hand covering the side of my face nearest Frank. The class turned back with a few mutters of 'fag' and 'puff'.

Frank turned to me 'Woah' he said

'Shit' was the only thing I could think of as a reply and I buried my face into my arms and stayed like that; hoping, praying that this lesson would finish soon.


	2. 2 The Real Frank

Chapter 2 still Gerard's POV

The bell rang and I couldn t get out of class fast enough, which came with a slight flaw when I realized one of my comics, had fallen out of my bag in the rush to escape the awkward moment.

Aw crap I said aloud, it wasn't like anyone was listening to me. I waited until I was sure that everyone, especially Frank, had left and then for another two minutes, until I was sure that the classroom was empty. So I jumped when Frank appeared from around the corner holding my comic.

You left this he said handing me my Iron Man comic and smiling as he spoke, acting as if no-one had ever said anything about my sexuality.

Uh, thanks I muttered taking the comic and trying to escape before any awkward questions could be asked, but before I left Frank spoke again.

Yeah Iron Man s pretty good, the comic is way better than the film

I know I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically but I was glad to find someone who shared my opinion.

So he said and I could tell what question was coming. You re uh gay?

Well, er kinda I trailed off as Frank had taken hold at my hand and squeezed it gently.

Don t worry his face was close to mine now and I could feel his warm breath on my face some people might say I am too

And at that moment a gigantic, cheesy grin spread across both our faces. I had never met someone like Frank before, someone I truly cared about. I though I had once but now he was just bad memories and Frank was different. Our faces so close together that s we could kiss, then Frank moved forward slightly and we did. It was magic, fireworks and the Frank moved away and I felt empty for a few seconds before he spoke.

We re still in school he whispered in my ear.

Damn, you re right, what have you got now?

Frank fumbled through his bag before producing a piece of paper, Er, P.E I think it s Thursday right?

yeah and I ve got P.E too I looked at my watch And we are so late and we walked off together still holding hands. 


	3. 3 No Fags Allowed

**okay guys this is a bit rushed and possibly crap and reviews are needed for the next chapter upload [basically so i know that atleast someone is reading this] thanks x**

Chapter 3 Gerard's POV again

When we reached the changing rooms we stopped holding hands, even teachers didn t take homosexuality too well. We signed in and entered the changing rooms. We were late do all the spaces on the benches were taken, except for a few next to the popular kids. I headed over to the space but they saw me and moved so there was no longer any room.

Don t you remember one of them called No fags allowed they laughed and high-fived each other but it was nothing that hadn t said before. So I moved to my usual spot, in the corner getting changed on the floor.

Frank came in now and looked across at me and was about to walk over until the other kids shuffled up and made a space for him. While he s new he s be the most popular kid in the school, unlike me who s at the lower end of the popularity hierarchy but I was used to it and I wouldn t fit in with those kids anyway. Being on my own doesn t bother me and right now it was pretty useful because no-one was looking at me watching Frank get changed.

Frank s chest was smooth and toned with a few tattoos scattered across it and if his skinny jeans weren't tight enough his underwear was worse but it did give me a pretty good outline of what was hidden underneath.

I felt my insides stir, I shouldn t be thinking about Frank this way. He might have kissed me and what the hell maybe he loved me but he wasn t in love with me except I hoped he was because I was in love with him.

I suddenly remembered, other people where in here too and I defiantly didn t want them to see me staring and Frank s perfect ass. I looked away and continued getting changed.

It was soccer in P.E today, one of my most hated sports. I was always picked last for the teams and I was also pretty crap at it. So after getting changed I just sat on the floor for a while waiting for everyone to leave so I didn t have to suffer with a full lesson.

I was about to get up after everyone had left and then I heard someone come in.

I ll be right back I ve just left my gloves the voice was familiar, it was Frank Hey Gee he said calmly

Gee? Frank turned red.

I though it was kinda cute he blushed

Yeah it is I smiled Frankie Frank smiled back why are you still here? You were ready ages ago

I hate soccer; I d like to miss as much as I can

Hey come on Frank looked into my eyes and my soul melted I m there he grinned at me, and held out his hand, I took and he pulled me up off the floor.

I started heading towards the door as Frank ran back to his back for his gloves. They weren t normal gloves they were fingerless ones with a skeleton print on them. I smiled to myself they suited him. As I neared the door I heard Frank running up behind me but before I had time to turn round he slapped my ass, not painfully and judging by his face afterwards it was more sexually. I jumped back and hugged him and he ran his hands through my black tangled hair, we could have stayed there forever but soon Frank said we ve got soccer to suffer with he smiled whatever happens trust me

What are you on about I said extremely confused.

Frank pecked me on the cheek trust me he said again.


	4. 4 He Loves Me

**pretty short i know but i only know one person who reads this ps. this one person is awesome XD**

Chapter 4 Frank s POV

I held Gerard's hand as we left the changing rooms; the popular kids had gone, thank god. I never fitted in with the popular kids anyway they were so stuck up and anyway no-one likes the gay kid. That s why I left my old school it was just too much no-one cared about me and everyone called me a fag. But it was okay here, at least I had Gerard; I loved him, but I don t know if he loved me as much back.

As we neared the soccer pitch Gerard turned to me You re gonna want to let go of my hand now, you don t want everyone calling you fag 24/7

I suppose, or I could do this I held his hand tighter and leaned on him as we walked along.

Wait Gerard stopped dead in his tracks Everyone is school is homophobic, do you really want them teasing you aswell?

As long as we re together it s fine, I love you Gerard oh god why did I say that, he is going to laugh in my face I looked away from him.

Frank I looked back at him, he wasn t laughing, his eyes were filled with emotion I love you too

I felt his arms around and his lips pressed against mine, more forceful than when we first kissed, this was full of passion and I felt so complete knowing that Gerard loved me too.

Do you still, y know, want to come out to everyone? he asked

It s my first day I said with a smile, I've got to make an impression

We held hands again and it was only a few steps before we were in clear sight of the other kids playing soccer.

The kids facing us stopped, frozen and the others who couldn t see us turned and froze too their faces matched in a mixture of shock and hate. I was worried at first, it seemed like time had frozen and only Gerard and I weren t affected, I suddenly panicked and started hyperventilating. What if this was like my last school? I don t wanna leave Gerard and don t wanna move schools; again. And somehow Gerard must have felt the shock I was going through and he squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear It s okay .

And although he didn t say much it felt like an inspirational speech and I smiled at the shocked faces, but my enjoyment of the moment soon left as time restated and shock was replaced with hatred

Iero you fucking faggot! Got yourself a little boyfriend there fag? And various other abuse was thrown at me and I realized that no less than five minuets before I was popular, everyone wanted to be my friend; I had it all. But one thing changes everything, being gay, why is it such a big problem for everyone, the damn homophobes. Then I was reminded of Gerard standing beside me, holding my hand, and I remembered that I didn t care what they thought about me because I had Gerard and nothing meant more to me right now than him.


End file.
